Awuidor: Marr's Ascent (Solo)
| levelrange = 110| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = 1147| altname = Awuidor: Marr's Ascent Solo| }} Notes * Zone in using the portal in Myrist at * Various portions of Awuidor are under water. To avoid drowning, use a waterbreathing spell, the Fishbone Earring, Totem of the Otter, a tinkered Rebreather, etc. * For the most part, if you wish, you can edge your way around the outside edges of the platforms to reach an emissary while avoiding aggroing most of the trash mobs. * Throughout the zone you will occasionally get a red emote that says "A water spout has opened near you!" and you will be thrown up in the air. It seems like a random occurrence. (It's Not 'throughout' the zone, it's only when you're fighting. All the mobs have this ability) * If something manages to kick you off a platform, try to land in at the bottom, where there are a couple of portals to return you to the platforms. Bosses # Hirpo the Frosted Spine is located at and is spawned by killing an emissary of Awuidor at . #* Stun/stifle, a knockback and a power drain. #* Cure detriments immediately to avoid the power drain. #* Pull him back and put your back to the water tunnel to neutralize the knockback. He'll still knock you back, but you hit the water and stop. ##Note: The Barrier preventing upward progress is sadistically left in place until the NEXT emissary is killed. # Torrent of Awuidor is located at and is spawned by killing an emissary of Marr at . #* Cure detriments immediately to avoid the power drain. #* Pull him back and fight from the water in the center of the platform to neutralize the knockback. #* At 0% health, he splits into two Raging Torrent of Awuidor. # Etrigon Icefist is located at and is spawned by killing an emissary of the veiled at . #* Etrigon emotes "How about we freeze you all and see what sticks?" and starts spawning ice crystals around the platform. #* Cure detriments immediately. He does have a power drain, also elemental and slashing damage. # Grobnor the Elder Orb is located at and is spawned by killing an emissary of vapor at . #* Cure detriments immediately to avoid the power drain. He has four separate power drain detriments. #* Grobnor has a bad fear. Crouch/walk will help to keep you from sprinting off the platform to your death. #* Knockback. # Tethys All-Mother is located at and is spawned by killing an emissary of the deep at . #* Cure detriments immediately to avoid her two power drains. Walkthrough Head east from the zone in. The path branches south and loops around and meets back up, it doesn't matter which way you go. Keep heading to the platform with all the mobs, and kill them all to clear the way to an emissary of Awuidor at . You will see an emote, "Massive footsteps ring out above you and to the west." Head back the way you came to the water tunnel at which is no longer blocked and is now accessible. Swim up to the intersection where you can exit going east or west and head out the west exit. Go down to the platform and confront the first boss in the zone, Hirpo the Frosted Spine. Head back and around the water tunnel to the platform on the other side and clear the mobs, including an emissary of Marr at . Killing this emisssary triggers the emote "Lightning and thunder sounds come from above you." and spawns the next name. Head back to the water tunnel and continue up, exiting at the very top. Be prepared, you will most likely aggro a bunch of a chaotic torrent upon exiting the water. You might want to try to exit on the south side, as the next named, the Torrent of Awuidor has set up camp on the north side. When you are ready, kill the Torrent, which opens a portal at . Use it. This brings you back down onto that branched off path that looped around right at the beginning, only now the wall of water is gone. Head south and then east and take note of another blocked water tunnel as you pass. Head onto the platform and clear your way to an emissary of the veiled at . Killing the emissary triggers an emote "The air becomes significantly colder" and spawns Etrigon Icefist at on the platform on the other side of the blocked water tunnel. Head there now and kill him, opening up access to the water tunnel. Swim up the water tunnel at and exit to the west at the intersection. Head to the platform and kill everything, including an emissary of vapor at . This triggers the emote "The sound of teeth chomping together comes from the east" and spawns Grobnor the Elder Orb on the platform on the other side of the water tunnel. Head there and kill him. Go back to the water tunnel and swim to the top. Clear the mobs up top and kill an emissary of the deep at . The final name will spawn with an emote of "You sense a powerful presence" and another portal will appear at . Use it to travel back down to the center of the first floor, where Tethys All-Mother is waiting with 3 named adds. Kill them to finish the zone. The portal to exit the zone is located at .